kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Oren Pierre Alfonzo
|numberofepisodes = 22 (Gaim) 5 (movies) 1 (Novel) |cast = Metal Yoshida |label2 = Kamen Rider Bravo |image2 = }} 1= |-| 2= , formerly known as , is an effeminate and muscular man. Oren is an ex-military soldier, head chef, and the owner of , a pastry shop in Zawame. He transforms into using the Durian Lockseed. He is mostly referred to by those in Zawame as the and later by a fan girl Mai Takatsukasa, his apprentice Hideyasu Jonouchi, and later by Peko. Character History Past According to Mai Takatsukasa of Team Gaim, Oren has been trained as a patisserie and gained a citizenship in France for 10 years and even won the Coupe du monde. He has also achieved the Relais Desserts grade. However, in secret he is also a former soldier of the Parachute Regiment and had fought in the Middle East and Africa, having done so to gain his French citizenship 15 years prior. Beat Riders Saga When Kouta tries to apply for a job in his shop, Oren teases him for his birthday, January 30, due to his dislike of people under the Aquarius sign, and for Kouta being a pretty boy with no style, thus denying Kouta a job in his shop. He later confiscated a Sengoku Driver and a Durian Lockseed from Team Red Hot for being loud in his shop as they celebrate their luck in obtaining a Driver to compete against the other Armored Rider Teams, Gaim and Baron. After watching the previous battles of the Team Gaim Riders and the rivaling team Riders, he decides to put the belt to use, hunting down Ryoji Hase and Hideyasu Jonouchi to test his abilities as Bravo. After defeating Ryoji and Hideyasu, Oren becomes a hit sensation, hunting down all Beat Riders with a Sengoku Driver to show them a true fight and what real entertainment is rather than their dreadful dancing. Defeating Kaito with ease, he tells him to train harder. When Oren interrupts Team Gaim's dance off, Oren is confronted by both Mitsuzane and Kouta. Unaware of how Lockseeds work, he summons an armada of Inves. Defeated by Suika Arms along with his evolved Inves, Oren retreats back to Charmant. However, Oren later uses his Bravo attire as propaganda for Charmant. Oren catches wind of the tournament made by Gaim's team, forcing himself to be allowed to join. In the forest, he is confused where he is, but locks horns with Baron once again, both proving to be an equal match with Baron gaining the advantage. However, Zangetsu defeats both him and Baron, with Oren falling in love with Zangetsu's elegant movements and quick, but fierce fighting style. Yggdrasill Saga When Ryoji is no longer of use to Hideyasu, Oren takes it upon himself to train Hideyasu and shape him to be a real man. Oren was later hired by Takatora to eliminate Armored Riders Baron and Gaim. As Baron's Inves are about to attack the citizens, he arrives and fights Baron. Fighting to protect citizens from Baron, the citizens then proceed to cheer for Bravo, as he proclaims himself the "hero" of the city. Later, while Kouta is trying to stop an Inves from escaping, Bravo appears and fought him as Kouta transforms. While fighting, Kaito appears and team up with Gaim as they easily overpowered Bravo. Days later, Oren alongside Hideyasu was hired by Mitsuzane to steal Kouta's Sengoku Driver. Oren gladly accepted the task from Mitsuzane (who was disguising his voice) on the condition of being told how to contact Zangetsu. However, Oren wrecked the plan due to his feelings of dislike to have his guest being disturbed while eating his pastries. Oren chose to steal Kouta's Sengoku Driver after defeating him in combat, but due to Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms being more powerful, he failed to complete his objective. After Oren read the flier of the dance event, he, along with Hideyasu made a public announcement of stopping the event. Later, before the event could start, Oren arrives and mocks the rest of the Beat Riders while the summoned Inves from Hideyasu crash the event. Kouta transforms to stop Bravo and the Inves crashing the event along with Zack as Knuckle. After the Beat Riders finish their dance, Gaim declares his victory to Bravo as he decides to let him go. Bravo, still not giving up, tried to chase him but stopped when he struggled to remove a Duri Noko that he accidentally stabbed into his right foot. Helheim Saga After sometime, he and Hideyasu appear to try to turn the public against Zack and Peko by insisting that giving up their Inves Game is just propaganda. However, his speech was interrupted by a swarm of Elementary Inves, which made him upset. He later transforms and finished off all the Inves by himself. Over Lord Saga As he sees Hideyasu was in a bad mood, Oren decides to take him into training. However Hideyasu stormed out of the shop as he doesn't see what was the training for. Oren manage to find Hideyasu in Drupers as he blames the Beat Riders and reveals that Hideyasu is preparing for his greatest moment. He transforms and chases Gaim until Inves appears. While fighting, Hideyasu as Gridon arrives and blocks the attack from the Inves. Bravo then took him away while Gaim deals with the Inves. Later, Hideyasu woke up and told Oren that the Inves Game really ended as he sees his teammates hanging out with other teams. Later that night, Oren found a Crack as he enters with a surprise. While wandering in the forest, Oren finds himself starving. When approaching a few premature Lockseed fruits, he remembers his cruel military survival training saying not to eat foreign objects. Saved by Kouta and his generosity with riceballs, the two find the Over Lords attacking the Yggdrasill camp. Teaming himself with the Kurokage Troopers, they stop any rampant Inves attacking the camp. Oren later takes a direct hit meant for Zangetsu Shin, falling in his arms. However, Zangetsu Shin, focusing more on the Over Lord, throws Oren across the Headquarters Crack. Later, Oren, along with Hideyasu arrive to aid Baron, Knuckle and Marika to fight the Inves and Demushu, however the Riders were overpowered easily by the Over Lord until Kouta appears to finish off the Over Lord with his new form, Kiwami Arms. Forbidden Fruit Saga After an All Rider meeting in combating Helheim invasions led by Redyue, Bravo saved Gaim from Zangetsu Shin's attack when he finds out that the white Rider is not the original one due to the lack of the elegant fighting style that the original had. After hearing an announcement from Over Lord Redyue planning to conquer Earth and using people as a sacrifice, with Zack getting mad to the extent of wanting to kill the Over Lord for their announcement, Oren and Hideyasu accompany Zack until they find endangered civilians being kidnapped by an Inves army and rescue the civilians safely. When Knuckle gives Gridon a Suika Lockseed from Baron, Bravo tells Gridon to be careful. As Gridon doesn't know how to control the Suika Arms armor while stuck in Odama Mode, Bravo lent him a hand, by using him in Odama Mode armor as a wrecking ball. It almost kills Knuckle, but luckily he dodged the uncontrolled Gridon in Suika Arms. Before he left to patrol around the city to look over the civilians to escape Zawame, Oren learns the original Zangetsu's identity, Takatora, along with behind the compromisation of Yggdrasill by Ryoma's group, and his relationship with his younger brother, Mitsuzane, who assume Takatora's Rider identity using his Genesis Driver and betrays the alliance for selling his humanity to Over Lords instead of saving it for Takatora's sake. When Ryoma gives the chance to think about to cooperate with him. Oren is joined in the discussion alongside Hideyasu. He later assist Gaim and Baron to raid into an infested Yggdrasill HQ with a car. As the riders transformed, both Bravo and Gridon will take care of the remaining Inves outside the HQ while Gaim and Baron enters it successfully, thanks to Ryoma's plan. Later, Bravo and Gridon appears to distract Mitsuzane, having Kaito reaching to Kouta before they retreat. Once the kidnapped citizens were saved, they return to Zawame and started to wonder about the Inves invasion coming to an end. After Kaito's betrayal and subsequent transformation into Lord Baron, Oren along with Zack and Jonouchi discover him in the middle of Zawame accompanied by Yoko. Oren is quickly able to deduce that Kaito is not the man he once was, and transforms along with Jonouchi to battle him and the newly summoned Inves. Oren manages to put up a decent fight against Baron, but is ultimately defeated, resulting in both his Sengoku Driver and Durian Lockseed being damaged beyond further use. Unable to continue the fight, Oren and Jonouchi return to pass on the news of Kaito's betrayal, which spurs the injured Kouta into action. Although he initially protests against pursuing Kaito, Oren relents and allows Kouta to seek him out. Oren, along with other survivors at Drupers were evacuated from Zawame temporarily by the JDSF, until Kouta was able to stop Kaito, save the world and left to a new world with Mai. 3 months later, Oren built another Charmant bakeshop called "Charmant II" after Zawame has been reclaimed and rebuilt. Those saddened by the tragedy, Oren lectures Jonouchi that pasts mistakes cannot be undone, and those who commit them must move on for their future. Oren also assures him that Mitsuzane, whom Jonouchi worried about, will find a better place for the future. 4 months later (7 months after Helheim left Earth), Oren and Jonouchi served Takatora and Akira as they were their best customers, serving them special cakes, until the Grasshoper Monster and Kamen Rider Jam come out of nowhere and attacks the powerless former Armored Riders for revenge. After Jam's first attack, Oren convenes with the other surviving former Riders to discuss the best plan of action. After Kougane's (as Kamen Rider Jam) destruction, Oren, along with Takatora and their fellow former Armored Riders reunite with Mitsuzane. Other Events Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle During the events of Movie War Full Throttle, Oren tastes the fruit desserts made by Bando which makes him unimpressed. Suddenly, Oren, along with Bando, Jonouchi and Zack, witnesses Kouta's defeat by Megahex. Gathered at the old Team Gaim garage to tend to Mitsuzane’s injuries, the group assesses the dire situation. With only Mitsuzane able to transform, there seems to be no hope. However, a single Helheim fruit appears, which is provided by Mai's power, to turn into Melon Lockseed for Takatora, in which Oren is pleased to see Takatora rejoin the fight. At the end of the movie, Oren, Zack, Jonouchi, Takatora and Mitsuzane appear to Kouta and Mai as the two would about to say farewell to them. Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron Oren scolded Jonouchi for letting Kaito's lookalike in his kitchen, but he received a call from Alfred to hunt Shapool. Oren tries to scare "Kaito" by transforming into Armored Rider Bravo. However, after finding out that Kaito's Sengoku Driver doesn't make Shapool transform into Baron, he attempts to attack him until Zack intervenes to stop him while Mai and Shapool run away. Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Knuckle When Zack was in trouble, Oren appeared in the underground fighting ring to assist him. While he fought the Neo Baron henchmen, Hideyasu grabbed Zack to safety. Chou Super Hero Taisen Personality Oren is a highly flamboyant and effeminate man, typically dressed in feminine clothing along with wearing mascara, lipstick and nail polish. In reality, however, he is a man with a military background and has a lethal cocktail of having sadistic and homicidal tendencies, as shown when he transformed and almost attacked Team Gaim when he was annoyed by them. Due to this, it makes him almost as dangerous as Zangetsu, due to the fact he is one of the few Armored Riders with professional training. Oren sees the Beat Riders' way of competing as childish and believes that it needs to be made in his own way. He also tends to use a French accent, and sometimes uses French words in his speech. He also seems to dislike people born under certain astrological signs, such as Aquarius, signifying he reads horoscopes. An adult himself, he also sees Baron as a worthy opponent as he gave back Kaito's Banana Lockseed to him so that he could train to become stronger. But still, since he is not a Beat Rider, he didn't know the first thing about summoning the Inves. Because of this lack of information, he was inspired by Kaito summoning the Inves in spite of already having transformed into Baron, and in an Armored Rider battle against Gaim and Ryugen, Oren threw down activated Lockseeds, causing him to lose control all of his Inves. Oren is a very boastful man, which his skills in battle allow him to back up in spades. He often taunts his opponents in battle and takes every opportunity to make a spectacle of himself even without an audience. He often parades around in his transformed state, declaring his superiority and issuing challenges to anybody willing to face him, as well as projecting a "hero" role to the public. Despite his grandstanding, like one of his archenemies, Kaito, Oren has a sense of honor who dislikes dirty works/tricks and deeply cares for his customers. As seen during the belt theft attempt, he places the happiness of his patrons above all else, even betraying Yggdrasill because their plan involved interrupting Akira's meal. Likewise, he shows a growing fondness for his protégé Hideyasu; when he goes through a personal crisis, Oren helps him work through it by pointing out that it was caused by the realization that he lacked a purpose in life, and encourages Hideyasu to become a stronger and more decisive man so he can find that purpose. Despite his bullying and sadistic tendencies, Oren ultimately means well. In fact, the only reason why he kept terrorizing the Beat Riders, was because he adamantly believed the rumors that they were the cause of the Inves problem. To Oren, this was even more proven when Kaito transformed into Baron and sicced a bunch of Inves at an angry crowd. In response, Oren genuinely thought he needed to be the hero who puts the "unruly kids" in their place, not realizing how far from the truth he was. In the end, Oren is able to accept other points of view, but only when the evidence is overwhelming. When he finally realized the truth about the Beat Rider's innocence, Oren becomes a much more heroic figure and actually comes to admire the Beat Riders for their attempt at resisting the Overlords. During the Forbidden Fruit Saga, Oren developed a superior/supervisor-like figure to the Beat Rider resistance, feeling that they lacked an adult to guide themselves. Like the Beat Riders as well, he also worked to free the Zawame City from Inves invasion and rescues the remaining citizens. During this time, he loses his boastful personality and acts much more subdued compared to his earlier appearances. After the Helheim crisis, Oren still maintains contact with the Beat Riders, showing he built up a genuine friendship with them. This was shown when he wished Kouta and Mai farewell after Megahex's destruction and when he helped Zack escape an illegal fight club run by Shura. Powers and Abilities *'Military Training': Having fought in the French military to obtain his citizenship, Oren has a great number of skills resulting from his harsh training. **'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Oren is a skilled fighter, which has cemented him as one of the strongest Armored Riders. **'Bilingual': Oren is fluent in both Japanese and French, often interjecting French into his sentences. **'Indomitable Will': Since his training requires the necessity to reject unknown flora in the forest, Oren was able to resist the temptation of eating a raw fruit of Helheim. **'Weapon Creation': Oren has some experience in creating military-grade weapons. He built the bomb for Zack's attempt to assassinate Kaito. *'Cooking': Oren is a renowned patissier, and is famous in Zawame for his baking prowess. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Bravo is among the vast majority of Kamen Riders that are available in this arcade game. Notably, he is shown to use the Legend Rider Lockseed to assume Hibiki Arms. acbcb8f75d1f1d4f63111e4a16775db5.jpg|Kamen Rider Bravo and Gridon card gr6-058.jpg|Kamen Rider Bravo Hibiki arms card Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Bravo is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Arms Like with the other Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Bravo's forms are called . His Sengoku Driver plays American rock & roll music and emits a guitar riff sound before every transformation, while his personal Lockseeds are styled in pure English with a "Mr. Adjective/Noun" theme. By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, Bravo can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: , , or . is Bravo's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Bravo's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Bravo's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. Bravo faceplate 01.png|Rider Indicator - Durian= Durian Arms Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 210 cm *'Rider Weight': 125 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 12.4 t *'Kicking Power': 16.7 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 27 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5.9 seconds is Bravo's durian-based default form. Accessed through the Durian Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. This form debuts in episode 6. While assuming Durian Arms, Bravo dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Duri Noko. Out of all the Armored Riders' main forms, Bravo is the strongest. As listed above, his punching and kicking power exceeded that of Zangetsu's Melon Arms. Adding to his versatility, his jumping height is only 1 m shorter than Gaim's Orange Arms, and has the exact running speed with Orange Arms, despite his bulky armor. He even can lift metal scaffolding with nothing but his bare hands, and is even seen somewhat keeping up with the Sakura Hurricane and Suika Arms' Odama Mode, though he was somewhat exhausted from the long run. Bravo is later further strengthened when his Sengoku Driver is replaced with an updated, refined model. Despite his ability perimeters being regarded as the strongest out of the Sengoku Driver users, Oren still restrains his strength as he constantly views whoever he fights against amateurs. This arrogance allowed him to be defeated by Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms when Gaim had yet to fully unlock the potential of the Jimber Lemon Arms while Bravo was using the updated Sengoku Driver model. However, Oren's true battle prowess would soon be shown in the Summer Movie, after Peko, Hase, and Zack die. As Bravo, Oren now full of hate and rage was able to take on Zangetsu Shin, arguably the most skilled Genesis Driver user while using the inferior yellow-belted prototype Sengoku Driver. The two were fighting at their peak and fullest potential resulting in a battle that destroyed Zawame City with the two of them being killed. Oren loses access to Durian Arms in a battle against Lord Baron, resulting in the destruction of his Durian Lockseed and Sengoku Driver. This Arms has two Rider Shooting finishing attacks. *Sengoku Driver finisher: ** : Bravo activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and emits a wave of energy from the comb on his helmet, then swings his head around to slam the energy into his target. ***This finisher has a variation in the form of a technique called , where Bravo would jump into the air, make his Durian Armor fold into its Armor Part form at the peak of the jump, then fire an energy version of it at the target. ** : Bravo activates the Au Lait function on his Sengoku Driver and swings his Duri Noko at the opponent, launching lime green durian-shaped energy spheres with every swing. A stronger variation exists where he charges a giant durian-shaped energy sphere and swings it at the opponent. It can also be done in an energy slash fashion. Appearances: Gaim Episodes 6, 7, 10, 11, 13, 17, 18, 20, Gaim Gaiden: Baron, Gaim 25, 27, 32-34, 37, Gaim 39, 41, 44, Final Stage - Jimber Melon= Jimber Melon Arms is Bravo's honeydew melon/cantaloupe-based fusion form that is accessed through the simultaneous use of the Durian Lockseed and Melon Energy Lockseed. While assuming Jimber Melon Arms, Bravo's Arms Weapon is a Sonic Arrow shaped to resemble a sword. Appearances: SIC Hero Saga - Rider= The are forms based on past Kamen Riders. All of these forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Hibiki's default form that is accessed through the Hibiki Lockseed. While assuming Hibiki Arms, Bravo dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Ongekibou Rekka. }} }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device (Originally used the prototype version, retired it in favor of a customized mass production version before the latter was destroyed by Kaito Kumon) *Lockseeds - Gives access to Bravo's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons **Duri Noko - Bravo Durian Arms' personal weapons. **Ongekibou Rekka - Bravo Hibiki Arms' personal weapon. **Sonic Arrow - Bravo Jimber Melon Energy Arms' personal weapon. Vehicles *Lock Vehicles - Vehicles that unfold from special Lockseeds: **Sakura Hurricane - Kamen Rider Bravo's Rider Machine Behind the scenes Portrayal Oren Pierre Alfonzo is portrayed by . Yoshida is currently married to Hiromi Iwasaki, who plays the Over Lord Queen in the same series. As Kamen Rider Bravo, his suit actors are and Uchusen, Vol. 142''Uchusen'', Vol. 143 Notes *Bravo's name is written as "Blavo" on the official TV-Asahi Website. **However, different publications such as SHT Magazines, S.H. Figuarts, and Bandai Magazines refer to him as Kamen Rider Bravo. *Bravo is the second non-Beat Rider Armored Rider, with the first being Zangetsu. *Oren is the oldest Armored Rider in the series, being around 40 years old. *His Rider name, Bravo, is the Spanish, French, and Italian word for "congratulations". **His Rider name also reflects his purpose for participating in the Inves Games in the first place, which was to entertain the viewers with "actual fighting". *Bravo's Ride Wear suit is the same model worn by Baron, Gridon, and Mars. Oddly though, the hard-armored portions of the suit are covered with small spikes, reminiscent of those found on the Durian Arms armor. *Oren becomes the only person ever seen to be tempted to eat the Helheim's Fruit but chooses not to without outside help. *Whenever Oren speaks in the French language, a pink quotation would appear beside him to translate his word. *The scene in Farewell, Beat Riders, where Oren jumps and performs a flying kick at Hideyasu had been made into various internet memes. *Oren is one of two Armored Riders to have a customized mass production Sengoku Driver, which retains the face plate used by his prototype Driver and maintaining the original Ride Wear suit. *Although every Sengoku Driver Rider introduced after Gridon and Kurokage use the same transformation sounds for their Genesis Drivers, the distorted riff from Digimon's insert song Brave Heart is often heard in scenes with Oren. **Similarly, the fake Lockseed he gave Hideyasu had Oren singing an off-key reference to Never Give Up!. The fact that it was off-key is somewhat ironic as he is played by a musician. Legend Rider Lockseeds *The following Legend Rider Lockseeds are styled for Bravo, as well as Knuckle: **X - "Mr. Kaizorg!" **Amazon - "Mr. Wildman!" **Faiz - "Mr. Justifaiz!" **New Den-O - "Mr. Countdown!" **Beast - "Mr. Mayonnaise!" Appearances * Kamen Rider Gaim **Episode 6: Durian Rider, Go to War! **Episode 7: Great Ball Watermelon, Big Bang! **Episode 10: Rider Great Assembly! Revealing the Mystery of the Forest! **Episode 11: The Truth Behind the Christmas Game **Episode 12: New Generation of Riders Appear! **Episode 13: Gaim and Baron, Tag of Friendship! **Episode 17: The Peach Rider, Marika, Descends! **Episode 18: Farewell, Beat Riders **Episode 20: The Invasion Begins with the End of the World **Episode 25: Gridon and Bravo, the Strongest Tag **Episode 27: When You Know the Truth... **Episode 32: The Strongest Power! Kiwami Arms **Episode 33: Beat Riders' Great Gathering **Episode 34: The King's Power and the Queen's Resurrection **Episode 38: The Return of the Professor **Episode 39: The Do-or-Die Tower Break-In Strategy! **Episode 41: Clash! The Over Lord King **Episode 42: Mitsuzane! The Final Transformation! **Episode 44: Two People Aiming At the Future **Episode 45: The Fated Two's Final Battle! **Episode 46: Fate's Victor **Episode 47: Transform! And to the Future * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle *''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Knuckle'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen }} References ru:Орен Пьер Альфонсо Category:Gaim Characters Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Rival Category:Evil turns good